


Scratch, itch and maps…

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nixon has a little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch, itch and maps…

**Author's Note:**

> Allergic Reaction for over at 2dozenowies

“This isn’t funny Dick.”

“Isn’t it Nix?” Winters asked as he watched Nixon scratching all over.

“No it’s not, you could have warmed me that was poisoned oak before I crawled under it,” Nixon ranted as he kept scratching at the itches.

“Roe told you not to do that, remember?” Winters said as he looked back at his letter to his friend.

“Haven’t you ever crawled through poisoned oak before Dick? Or did it just move when it was in your way?” Nixon stopped scratching long enough to make a parting motion with his arms, pulling his hands away from one another, before returning to the irritated skin with a relish.

Winters just looked at Nixon for a moment before responding, “I have, that’s why I know it will stop sooner if you don’t scratch it,” he answered dryly.

“And if it would stop itching I would,” Nixon complained as he scratched even more.

“Nix,” Winters said as he looked back over at Nixon, “didn’t Roe give you something to help stop the itching?”

“Yeah some cream but there is no way I’m putting it on, it smells worse then me after a three day pass Dick,” Nix stated glancing at a tube of something on the stand next to his bed.

“Then we need to find another way to keep those hands busy Nix,” Winters said as he rose from his chair and walked over to Nixon.

Nixon just grinned as he looked up at Winters, “and just what did you have in mind there Dick?” he asked.

“Well Nix,” Winters paused for a moment, “you can help me go over those maps of France again. At some point we’ll use them wouldn’t you say Nix?”

“Maps, going over maps….I was wrong back in Toacca you do have a vice,” Nixon stopped for a moment as Winters wordlessly gazed at him, “you work too much.”

“Someone has to.”

Nixon just grinned as he stood up to get the maps.


End file.
